Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{4}{7k} \times \dfrac{3k}{3}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 4 \times 3k } { 7k \times 3}$ $x = \dfrac{12k}{21k}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{4}{7}$